


Tragedy

by rotsquad



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: Now I watch him die, again and again.





	Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> VERY Short drabble just to get the thought out of my mind. Want to write something real with these two later.
> 
> Set during Flash: Rebirth.

Hunter Zolomon watched the death unfold before him, little did he know it would be the first of many. Eobard Thawne was dead on the viewing screen, it almost seemed unreal with how underwhelming it was. In the short time Hunter had personally known him Eobard was a larger than life figure, even moreso than the records of his crimes could show. Simply seeing his body fall to the ground as it did didn't seem worthy. It didn't seem right.

 

He was supposed to go out in the biggest way possible, and like Hunter himself, his death should mean something to his respective Flash. His death should change the world. Hunter knew he would be back. He always would come back.

 

That didn't change how he felt. That didn't change the tragedy of Eobard simply dying as any man would from hurting.

 

He should have run alongside him.


End file.
